A Lifetime Commitment
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When Max, a young trainer, has a romp with Rhinn, his Zoroark, without realizing the consequences, he has a choice to make...will he let his image rule him or will he do what's right? HUMANXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 AND UP ONLY! Read and enjoy! :D


**A Lifetime Commitment...**

**By Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I in no way own or profit from Pokemon or any trademarks of Nintendo. The plot and OCs belong to me.

Author's Notes GET: Well, this story is yet another request story and pretty much the whole shebang belongs to him. The only thing I'm doing for him is writing the story. So yeah, this request is by DeCaf M4 and he has given me the plot and OCs. I'm not quite sure how it will turn out but we'll see when we get there. Also, this gives me a chance to introduce my organization called the Pokemon-Human Union Association or PHUA for short. It will play a big roll in stories to come, both its overground AND its underground ties. For now though, it plays a small yet big roll. Another thing, keep in mind that I am writing this before Black and White is scheduled to come out, so if some details do not match up then too bad. Now lets get the show on the road.

HUMANXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! IF YOU ARE TURNED OFF BY THAT SORT OF THING THEN PLEASE EXIT THE PAGE NOW! IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OVER THEN EXIT THE PAGE!

Ok then now that thats out of the way, "Hello guys," is spoken text, "_yaaaaaaah,_" is for thoughts, and "[Zoroark POWER]" is for pokespeak.

Summary: When Max, a young trainer, has a romp with Rhinn, his Zoroark, without realizing the consequences, he has a choice to make...will he let his image rule him or will he do what's right?

* * *

Morning...it was morning, the sun's rays filtering through the window of the small room of his friend's house somewhere in Sinnoh. Max Bennett, a twenty-one year old trainer, slowly opened his eyes as the light found his face. His head was pounding, it was a crazy night last night. Yawning, he turned his head to the right. Sleeping there snuggled up beside him was Rhinn, his lovely Zoroark. He looked under the covers and noticed he was naked. He laid there for a while, trying to remember the events leading up to this moment.

-(Flashback)-

Max had lived in Isshu for a few years after his grandfather, who also lived in Isshu, passed away. He moved there to take care of his grandfather's business, the local Pokemon Daycare. He really didn't _want_ to take care of the business, but his grandfather was like his hero...the person he wanted to be like. His grandfather was a prominent trainer back in his day...defeated the Isshu League and became champion for three years running before he was defeated. Ever since then, his grandfather decided to settle down and open a Pokemon Daycare.

Now that gramps was gone, it was left to Max. It wasn't too big a Daycare but it still posed a problem...he didn't know the first thing about running a Daycare, much less anything about the care of Isshu Pokemon. He had grown up in Sinnoh...he only had experience with Pokemon from those from there and the regions around it. Isshu was entirely different, he didn't recognize ANY of the Pokemon here. Even when he bought an guide to the local pokemon, he ended having to consult it constantly. Things were definitely a chore...

Eventually though, Max managed to get the hang of it. He had to postpone becoming a Trainer, which he didn't like at all, but it was something he had to live with as long as he ran this place. He got by on the pay from the trainers that left their pokemon with him and he moved into his grandfather's room in the back of the Daycare. All in all...life was good and things stayed that way for a good couple of years. That was until...she entered his life...

About a year after he took over the shop, Max was tending to cleaning the back room when he heard the bell of the front door open. Dropping what he was doing, he groaned as he walked to the reception desk to greet the trainer. It was so close to closing time that Max just wanted to send him away, but he knew better. The trainer wasn't anything real special and Max sighed, he'd probably leave yet another lame Pokemon in his care. The trainer was the first to speak.

"Hello...I hear you take care of any Pokemon?" the trainer asked as if he'd never used a Daycare before.

"Yes, yes we do. No Pokemon is too troublesome or too difficult to take care of for the Isshu Daycare," Max said, churning out the motto of the Daycare like normal.

"I see...well then maybe you'd be able to take care of mine," the trainer said, reaching around to grab one of his pokeballs, "She's a real handful. I can't get her to open up to me, she's always so frightened that she hides whenever she's sent into battle. Maybe you can have better luck with her than I've had."

The trainer handed Max the pokeball he grabbed. It was a pretty ordinary looking pokeball...nothing to indicate the Pokemon inside. Max stared at the trainer before expanding and opening the ball.

"Well then lets see what we're dealing with here," Max said, the ball popping open and sending out the Pokemon inside.

A couple of seconds later and the form of a Zorua was seen. Immediately it darted under the reception desk with a low yip. Max looked under the desk at it. It was shivering and it had its paws over its eyes. He sighed as he brought himself back up to face the trainer after consulting the guide about it.

"I see what you mean," Max said while rubbing his chin, "but I think I'll be able to take care of it. Does it have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Rhinn," the trainer said, "please do take care of her."

"I will, but first the paperwork and the service fee," Max told him, "and please keep in mind that if she isn't claimed within a year then she will be considered abandoned and put up for adoption."

"Ah right," the trainer said, walking over to the desk where the necessary papers were located.

After filling them out and paying the fee, the trainer promptly left leaving Max with the scared Rhinn. Max strolled over and locked up the front door, turning off the open sign for the night. He then walked back and looked under the desk where she was still hiding. He sighed, knowing that she'd be trouble. He tried reaching for her, but it only served to make her withdraw further. He pulled back his hand and stood up.

" Ugh...fine, just stay under there until you feel like coming out," Max said as he started to walk away.

Almost as soon as he said that, Rhinn darted out from under the desk and started attacking his shoes. Max reached down to pick her up, but she immediately darted back for the desk. Max had a frustrated look on his face as he straightened back up.

"Oh so THATS your game huh?" Max said unamused.

Max once again turned to leave when he saw Rhinn dart out for his shoes. At once he turned to catch her and before she could stop he picked her up. Rhinn struggled a little bit before relaxing, though she still shivered, in his hold.

"Gotcha!" Max said triumphantly as he held Rhinn, "Ok now, playtime is over now. Time to go into the pens."

Walking outside to the pens, Max set her down to play around. He turned to leave when Rhinn became clingy, gripping onto his pant legs. He tried walking a few steps with her there, eventually trying to shake her off, but it was no use. He sighed and picked her back up.

"Fine fine...I...guess you don't have to be in the pens tonight," Max said rolling his eyes while holding her.

Rhinn yipped happily, although she was still nervous. Max took her back inside and set her down once he entered the back room. He resumed his cleaning while she watched. She just sat there for the better part of an hour while he cleaned, until eventually she curled up and thought of dozing off. Of course, she perked up once he finished cleaning. He immediately stashed the cleaning tools away and walked into his room in the back. She followed closely behind him, making sure not to get in his way.

The room itself wasn't anything special, it being just a standard looking bedroom. However, Rhinn was happy for it. It had been such a long time since she slept outside of her pokeball. Max, however, had other plans. He unholstered her pokeball from his belt and pointed it at her.

"Ok then, time for bed. Return!" Max called out, the beam from the pokeball firing out from the emitter.

Rhinn protested as she dodged the beam. A few more times the beam shot out at her, each time dodged, until the final time when the beam hit her. She gave a weak squeak as she turned into that familiar red energy before being called back into the ball. Max was about to shelf her ball when that little squeak of her protest got to him. He withdrew the ball and shook his head. Rolling his eyes, he once again opened the ball and she emerged from it.

"Dammit...OK you can sleep outside the ball tonight, but you're gonna have to stay on the floor," Max sighed as she yipped and rubbed herself against his pantlegs.

Max then stripped from his clothes and climbed into bed, where he drifted off to sleep soon after. Rhinn tried to curl up and get comfortable on the hard floor but no matter what she tried she couldn't. She knew she was told to stay on the floor, but maybe he wouldn't mind this once. She leaped onto the bed where she curled up at the end. Sleep came soon afterwards...

Of course, even though Max had only said that one night, thats how things were while Rhinn stayed at the daycare. He was just too nice a guy to change that after he saw how peaceful she looked when he awoke the next morning and found her curled up next to his feet, so every night he'd let her curl up on his bed when they went to sleep.

Rhinn also warmed right up to Max as well. She stopped being her usual skittish self as long as he was around and whenever she did get scared he'd pick her up, cradling her to calm her down. Also, wherever he went she went also...well except to the restroom of course. However, she was also depressed. She knew that Max wasn't her trainer, but she didn't want to leave when her trainer would come to pick her up again. She dreaded that day would one day come, so she decided to make the best of her time with Max.

-(time break)-

The days trickled on and eventually a year had gone by and still no trainer to pick up Rhinn, even though other trainers have come and gone. Max figured this was the case after he didn't show up after the first couple of months. It always happens with "trouble" cases like her. The trainer comes in with the intention of just training or breeding pokemon and then dumps them in his hands, never to return. He sighed and stared at Rhinn. Truth be told, he had gotten used to having her around and, trainer or no trainer, he hated to part with her. He decided what he was gonna do...instead of putting her up for adoption he was just gonna adopt her outright.

That night Max was about to turn in when Rhinn hopped onto the bed. He was gonna tell her the news now...

"Rhinn...you know how I have to put you up for adoption in accordance to policy now that your trainer hasn't come back for you right?" Max said to her.

Rhinn drooped her head. She knew this day would come. Even without her trainer to pick her up, she'd be parted from him. However, he wasn't finished.

"Well I've decided...Rhinn, how would you like to become my first Pokemon?" Max asked softly.

Rhinn quickly brought her head up and stared him in the eyes. He just asked her to become his Pokemon...he wanted to become her trainer. She felt tears build in her eyes. She was able to stay with him...and that made her happy...so, so happy. Immediately she started glowing and changing. It was a brilliant glow, causing Max to shield his eyes. Once the glow settled and dimmed, Max couldn't believe his eyes. Rhinn the Zorua was no more...where she was sitting was now Rhinn the Zoroark in all her glory. Immediately after she settled into her new form she leaped at Max, taking him into an embrace.

"[Yes...yes, I would like that a lot,]" Rhinn whispered to Max, able to speak in usual pokespeak in her new form.

Max returned her embrace and broke from it. After all, they'd need their sleep for the coming days.

-(time break)-

For the following few weeks they had prepared for their journey. Max had called his big sister over from Sinnoh to take care of the Daycare in his stead. Of course, she came over right away. She had always wanted to take care of the Daycare but instead it was passed to Max. Now that Max was going on his trainer journey, he figured that she'd be better suited to replace him. Hell, she even had experience caring for Pokemon, seeing as how she trained to be a breeder. She was perfect for the job.

Anyways, they set out to see Professor Araragi to get his registration as a Trainer. Upon arrival to the Research Center, Max filled out the necessary forms. He opted out of receiving a starter, seeing as how he didn't need one with Rhinn. Dr. Araragi gave him the Pokedex and a pair of Translation Modules, one for each ear. He was confused at first, since he had only heard of trainers getting Pokedexes, but the professor had told him that it was a recent addition to the trainer ensemble.

Dr. Araragi explained how it worked and everything. It was a pair of small devices, invented by some trainer who managed to crack the language barrier, that slipped onto the ears like hearing aids and upon hearing pokespeak the on-board micro-computer translates it in real time to the programmed language. Max was eager to try it out and, slipping them on his ears and activating them, he turned to Rhinn. He asked her to say something...anything would do.

"[You mean like this?]" Rhinn said, putting a claw in the air.

Max couldn't believe his ears. It sounded as though Rhinn spoke perfect english even though it was still pokespeak she spoke. He hugged Rhinn, now they could speak to each other like normal people. Once they were finished, they decided to get on with the journey. The prof. was disappointed. She had wanted to study Rhinn more since Zoroarks were so rare, but she understood that she couldn't.

They took the region by storm. Max didn't even need to catch any Pokemon. It was just the two of them, taking out entire Gyms with their skill. Soon, he had his eight badges and went to challenge the Isshu League. On their own, they managed to clear all of the competition and the Elite Four. All they had left was the current reigning champion...which just so happened to be that trainer who had left Rhinn with him in the first place so long ago.

When the two met face to face Max really didn't know how to feel. Half of him was angry at Kyle, the trainer, for abandoning Rhinn like he did. However, the other half was grateful...for it wasn't for Kyle, he'd have never have met Rhinn and gotten this far.

"So...I see you're the one who has my Rhinn," Kyle said smugly

"Yes, I do. You remember what I said...one year without picking her up and she anyone's who wants her," Max answered "that includes me. She isn't 'your' Rhinn anymore."

"That's fine with me. I didn't want her anyways...she never obeyed me, never would fight for me, she was practically afraid of her own shadow...totally worthless to me," Kyle again said smugly, arrogance clearly shining through with that one.

"I'll make you eat those words...go Rhinn!" Max growled as Rhinn jumped into the ring.

It was a tough battle with Kyle owning six powerful Pokemon against just Max's Rhinn. However, through skill, power, and sheer force of will, Max and Rhinn managed to defeat each and every one of Kyle's Pokemon. Kyle was flabbergasted. How had his fearful Zorua become such a fearless warrior? Soon, Dr. Araragi entered the arena and congratulated Max, entering his data in the Isshu Hall of Fame. It was a big event after all, becoming champion of a regional league. Even more so for him, since a Solo-Sweep of the league hasn't been done for more than fifty years...not ever since Jerry Bennett swept the league.

Yes, thats right. Max became every bit of the trainer his grandfather was. He had finally become like his hero. Happier than ever, he flew back to Sinnoh with Rhinn for a big celebration with all of his friends. The party was huge, so huge in fact that he had to have it over at his best friend Neil's house. Everyone was there...everyone he'd had met on his travels, his old childhood friends, even people he didn't recognize. It went on into the night, and it got slightly out of hand once the alcohol was introduced.

After that it was just one big blur. Max remembers getting thrashed. In fact...everyone there was wasted. Once he was under the influence, his memory starts to fail. He remembers the strip tease that his sister did in her drunken state...he remembers stumbling and flipping over the table when the party was dying down. Everyone went home...he thinks anyways. He nearly passed out cold after that if it wasn't for Rhinn. He remembers slurring something to his friend before making his way up the stairs. After that it was foggy...there was the bed...and then there was Rhinn staring at him...and then...and then...he must have passed out because he can't remember anything beyond that.

-(end flashback)-

Max squinted into the morning sun as he slowly got up. His head was still throbbing from the party last night, probably due to a hangover. He slowly got dressed, translators and all, and snuck out of the room, careful not to disturb Rhinn. Once he was out, he walked to the bathroom for his morning routine and then downstairs. The living room of the house was still a mess, though Neil and his Pokemon were trying to clean it up. Neil greeted Max as he finally waddled through the mess and into the kitchen, where he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Returning to the living room with his food, Max plopped down on the couch to eat. Neil then abandoned the cleaning efforts for the time being and flopped down beside him. He then proceeded to nudge Max with his elbow.

"So...how was she?" Neil asked with a smirk, continuing to nudge Max with his elbow.

"How was who?" Max sputtered out through a mouthful of Poke-Os, still half-dazed from both the morning and the hangover.

"You know damn well who you sly Persian you," Neil said provocatively.

"No seriously who?" Max said swallowing yet another mouthful.

"Ugh what am I gonna do with you," Neil groaned as he rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about Rhinn oh great forgetful one! How was she? You said you were gonna score with her and asked to crash over last night."

At this Max set his bowl of cereal down on the table, after finding a vacant spot on it of course, and proceeded to lean back. Groaning, he rubbed his face and sighed. He was afraid this might have happened, with waking up naked with is Pokemon and all. Its the only conclusion he _could_ have drew from waking up completely naked next to a happy and content Rhinn. Not like he's surprised. Rhinn is very shapely for a Pokemon and when you're drunk...well lets just say with hips like that she could easily turn heads.

Max shook his head, finding he had grown a hard-on from his thoughts alone. Neil noticed this and immediately ribbed him.

"Oho looks like someone's remembering their time last night, I bet she screwed like a damn Charizard with the way you're at attention. I'm jealous," Neil sighed with a smirk, "Jill and I have been around that block a few times but she still won't let me try anything fancy, isn't that right Jill?"

Max turned beet red and upon Neil addressing her, Jill, Neil's Lucario, gave him a wry look and tossed a piece of trash at him. Neil caught the trash and with a chuckle tossed it into the garbage can next to the wall.

Max in the meantime was deep in thought about what he did. He knew that it wasn't exactly illegal to "make love" to a Pokemon anymore, thanks in part to the efforts of a majority of loving trainers and research done by the Pokemon-Human Union Association or PHUA on the emotional capacity and sentience of Pokemon, but it was sort of looked down upon. Even though he and his friend weren't so much, a lot of people were still biased, believing that Pokemon were no more than animals. This included plenty of older people, like his parents for instance. If they found out about his fling...well he doubt he can take the shame.

"Hey are you listening?" Neil grumbled as Jill walked over and flopped down on his lap.

"Huh? What?" Max asked, snapping out of his thought trance.

"Blah I thought as much," Neil sighed, reaching over and grabbing his translators, "I said why don't you bring Rhinn down here with us? I'm sure _she_ has a story to share."

Reluctantly, Max got up and went back upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door, stirring her.

"Hey Rhinn, time to get up," Max called into the room and going back downstairs afterwards.

A few seconds later and Rhinn emerged from the stairs, yawning hard. Upon sighting Max, sitting and finishing his cereal, she perked up and pranced over. Max had about a second to set his bowl back down before she suddenly leaped over the arm of the couch and landed on his lap. She leaned in and brought him into a heated kiss. Max was obviously startled by this but Neil nearly doubled over in laughter, and would have too if it weren't for Jill in HIS lap.

Once the kiss was broken, Max immediately got up and set her down where he once sat. He needed to stretch his legs and he had to go wash his bowl in the kitchen anyways. Neil, after recovering from his giggle fit, felt the tension building and coughed to get attention.

"So ah, Rhinn. We heard that you and Max knocked boots last night. Mind sharing the details?" Neil asked, stifling laughter.

"[Knocked...boots...?]" Rhinn answered in confusion

"Oh Max I am disappoint. You haven't even taught her simple innuendo? For shame," Neil called into the kitchen, where in Max replied with a simple dismissal.

"[What are you talking about?]" Rhinn asked Neil.

"Well you know..." Neil said, making a simple hand gesture.

"[Oh...OH!]" Rhinn nearly shouted, twiddling her claws.

If it wasn't for her fur you could plainly see a blush form on her face. However, just by her twiddling you can guess she was kinda embarrassed.

"[Well? Tell us, tell us!]" Jill piped up, surprising Neil since she doesn't talk much usually.

"[Oh...well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you, since you're my lifemate's friends and all,]" Rhinn said as she stopped fiddling with her claws.

Upon hearing this, Max dropped the bowl he was washing with an audible shatter. What the hell did she just say? Everyone jumped at the sound from the kitchen and a second later Max emerged from the kitchen with the remains of the bowl, promptly depositing the pieces in the trash. After than, he turned to Rhinn with an odd look on his face.

"L-l-lifemate! What is this I don't even..." Max sputtered, trailing off.

"[Yes, lifemate. Since we joined bodies last night we became bonded for life or so says my species' customs,]" Rhinn explained, "[It is like how you humans call...um...what's the word for it...]"

"Marriage?" Neil tossed out.

"[Yes yes, thats the word. It is like what you humans call marriage,]" Rhinn said happily, "[I only wish that my cycle was during that time.]"

This sort took a slight load off Max's mind. Rhinn wasn't in heat then...thats good right? However, the fact still remained...he was practically married to his Pokemon! It was all too much to take in, especially when recovering from a hangover.

"Ma-marriage! I...I can't...I'm not...what!" Max blubbered.

At this cue, Jill nudged Neil to join her upstairs whispering something along the lines of, "Things are gonna get ugly, lets exit." Neil agreed and they both slipped off and snuck up the stairs.

"[Yes! We're bonded now! Last night was-,]" Rhinn said, but was quickly cut off by Max.

"N-No! Last night shouldn't have happened," Max said, turning away from Rhinn, "I was drunk...not in my right mind. You were there, you saw how wild it was. Hell I saw you have a couple too!"

"[Yes but I felt it! I felt how much you loved me,]" Rhinn yelled, rising from her seat "[Are you saying that...that it was all a lie?]"

"NO! No, no-no-no-no its not like that. I...just don't know. I need...time to sort this all out," Max said turning back to her with his hands in a defensive position, "You understand don't you? I mean, how would my family react if they found out?"

"[You could always keep it a secret. Its not THAT hard,]" Rhinn growled, crossing her arms.

"And for how long? If you know me, then you should know that I hate keeping things from my family! Besides, they'd find out eventually whether or not I tell them!" Max shouted, head throbbing with his headache and anger.

"[Oh I see now. You're afraid to love me because of what your family might think,]" Rhinn shouted back.

"Its not that either...its just I don't want to be suddenly hated by everyone I know just because of a stupid mistake!" Max suddenly barked out, his anger finally boiling over.

Oh boy was that ever the wrong thing to say. Rhinn's eyes almost glowed with anger before tears started forming in her eyes. She turned away from Max and walked over to the open window.

"[A...mistake huh? So it was all just a big mistake," Rhinn said, holding back sobs, "[Well then...I guess its one that you don't have to live with. Goodbye Max.]"

Once Rhinn was finished, she got up onto the sill of the window and leaped from it, running and bounding quickly into the woods, sobbing the whole way out.

"No dammit, Rhinn! RHINN!" Max yelled as he darted over to the window, reaching out into the air.

Max could barely see her figure in the darkness of the forest before Rhinn vanished completely. He withdrew from the window and punched the wall. How could he be so stupid? He slumped back-first against the wall and slid down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Sure last night might have been a mistake, but the real mistake here was what he said to her. Now she was gone, running away to who knows where while he was left alone. He was about to start sobbing before a voice called to him from the stairs.

"Man, you've really fucked up this time..." Neil said, his joking demeanor now replaced by a serious look.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Max said quietly.

"Well now that this has happened, what are you gonna do about it?" Neil asked, not moving.

"I...I don't know. I really don't know," Max mumbled barely above a whisper, burying his face in his hands.

"Not good enough. I'll tell you what you're gonna do," Neil said, finally moving from his spot, "First, you're gonna man up and break the news to your family. Then you're gonna go after Rhinn and apologize."

"Can it really be that simple? What if they-" Max piped up but was quickly cut off.

"Yes it can. I know because I had to walk that same road with Jill," Neil said softly, offering a hand to Max, "My family was disappointed yes, but they ultimately accepted me. Trust me, yours will too."

Max accepted the help and was pulled to his feet. Neil then offered Max the use of his video phone. Max smiled at Neil and accepted the offer.

"You are a lifesaver Neil, I don't know what I'd do without you," Max said, turning on the vidphone.

"What are friends for. Now without further adieu, I have to rejoin Jill upstairs for some...'quality time'," Neil said, chuckling as he climbed the steps.

The first one Max called was his Sister, who was still managing the Isshu daycare in his stead. Max explained the situation and actually she was pretty happy for him. However, she did scold Max for being a total jerk to Rhinn, but all in all she was glad he'd found someone. That was one less thing Max had to worry about while he hung up, since she shouldn't come help look because of the daycare. Now...now he had to tell his parents.

Max picked up the reciever once again and dialed. It rang once...twice...thrice...four times. He was about to hang up when his mother answered, no video of course since she didn't have a vidphone. He groaned inwardly, now he couldn't turn back.

"Hi mom..." Max greeted.

"Max? That you? It IS! How have you been?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"I've been...just fine mom," Max responded.

"I heard about you beating the Isshu league and with only a single Pokemon! You're just like your grandfather," Mrs. Bennett piped happily, congratulating him on his victory.

"Yeah thanks mom, that means a lot to me," Max said, courage starting to waiver.

"Speaking of single Pokemon, how's Rhinn doing? I remember you telling me about her," Mrs. Bennett said.

"Yeah...about that..." Max muttered, trailing off.

"Huh? Is something the matter? Oh don't tell me something happened to her!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed, hoping for the best.

"No, no. Its not like that," Max said.

"Then...what happened?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Well..." Max sighed, continuing on to explain the events of both the party and afterward...including his romp with Rhinn.

Max was worried. There was silence on the other line for a long while. He hoped that his fears weren't a reality. Eventually, his mother spoke again.

"...I had figured something like this might happen, especially with the way you spoke of Rhinn so fondly a while back," Mrs. Bennett said quietly.

"Please understand mom, I was drunk and...and...with the way she took off..." Max whimpered into the phone, nearly breaking down into sobs, "with the way she...I know I was a jerk, but now she's out there. I'm worried about her, she doesn't know Sinnoh like she does Isshu. If she gets lost and dies...I don't know what I'd do."

"You love her don't you," Mrs. Bennett once again said quietly, trying to keep him calm, "and I mean actually love her, more than just a Pokemon."

Max was stunned. Now that he thinks on it, he always loved the way Rhinn looked and the way she always smiled and hugged him whenever they won a badge. Even when he was at the daycare with her, back when she was just a Zorua, the way she warmed up to him made him happy...could it be love? He thought about all the times traveling together...how he'd protect her even when she didn't need protecting...how he nursed her back to health when she had fallen sick...how he had nearly died saving her life when she narrowly missed falling off a cliff from a bad foothold. Maybe his Mom was right...maybe it _was_ love...

"You there Max?" Mrs. Bennett asked.

"Ye-yes, just thinking," Max said with a hand rubbing his temples.

"Well, either way I don't care who you love. You'll always be my son, even if you love a Pokemon," Mrs. Bennett said sincerely, "...you really are just like my father."

"You...you don't know how relieved that makes me mother," Max sighed into the phone, "but...what did you mean by that last part?"

"I guess its time I told you about just why your grandfather managed to sweep the league with just a single Pokemon..." Mrs. Bennett said.

While this was going on, Rhinn just ran and ran fast. Everything here was foreign to her but she didn't care. She didn't care how much time had passed since she left and she had managed to find a cave to stay in. She inspected it to make sure it was vacant and then collapsed onto the cave floor. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she cried and cried, remembering the event from this morning.

Rhinn couldn't stop the flow of tears...did their life bond mean nothing to him? It was true that her heat hadn't have come before or during the party, but it WAS coming...and fast. It would be here within the week...but that vile drink...whatever it was...must have put her into a false heat. Thats the only reason she'd jump the gun like that...but she still wanted him for a lifemate, ever since she had become his Pokemon that fateful day at the Daycare. Thats why she went through with it...but now that it was done he brushed it aside like it meant nothing. It was...how he put it...a mistake. She cried herself to sleep, thinking that she was truly alone...

-(Time Break)-

A full week had passed and Max was growing hopeless. Neil and Max were both out looking for her, split up to cover more ground, but they had little luck in finding her. It seemed that with every passing hour things grew more and more dismal. Max knew that Rhinn has natural instincts to survive in the wild, but what if some other Pokemon managed to...he couldn't bear to think about that. Hell, it was risky enough for her to be out here like this, but for him it was outright deadly. What if he ran into an angry Garchomp? He shutters at this, but he was more than determined to find her.

"Rhinn! RHINN!" Max called out as he roamed the forest.

You see, Max's mother had explained why his grandfather was such a successful trainer despite only having one Pokemon. She was right when she said that he was exactly like his grandfather. His grandfather, that is Jerry Bennett, also fell in love with his Pokemon. Now back then it was illegal to have a relationship like that with a Pokemon, so of course he eventually married and had Max's mother, but all the while he kept his love for his Lopunny a secret. Thats why he battled so well with her, they knew each other inside and out. They were synced on the most intimate level.

This was even the reason he opened his Daycare. One day his Lopunny had laid an egg, which caused him to forfeit his champion title in concern for her safety. Even though he thought it impossible, in the back of his mind he was convinced that it was his. He opened the daycare to raise and care for the child he thought was his and other trainers came to have them cared for by him as well. After all, who wouldn't want their Pokemon made stronger by the famed former three year Isshu League Champion.

Eventually, once his true love died he opened up and poured out his secrets to his wife and daughter, who at the time was sixteen. They accepted him as is, keeping his secret, and he even gave his daughter the little female Buneary his Lopunny had as her first Pokemon. All was well for his gramps even up to his deathbed, where he had left a message to Max. The message was as followed: "Follow your heart, wherever it may lead. Even if it leads to a Pokemon, you can have what my society would never let me have. After all, love transcends all boundaries."

It was this that spurned Max on. He loved Rhinn, and nothing, not even his own mistakes, would keep him from her. He kept calling out to her, wandering through the forest. It didn't matter if it took him years, he would find Rhinn and make it up to her.

Meanwhile, Rhinn had practically taken to living in that small cave. Even though she didn't recognize the berries growing around, she had watched other Pokemon eat them safely and decided they were fine. They were no substitute for Max's cooking...Max. She didn't want to think about him, but everything seemed to come back to him. She even thought she could hear his voice on the wind a few times, but it was all just a trick. Even now she could hear him...calling out to her as she laid down on the cold cave floor.

It was getting dark and Max still had not found anything that might suggest Rhinn was in this area. He was losing hope but he spurned himself on. He still had one place to look, there was a small cave at the bottom of the cliff face near here. He had to check there before going back to his friends house. Even still, you can get far within a week, especially if you're a Pokemon. It was a long shot, but something seemed to draw him...he HAD to check this cave or he'd regret it.

Rhinn was about to sleep when once again she heard that false call. It was almost like the wind was mocking her. At once Rhinn growled and yelled at the wind, trying her best to make it shut up and stop haunting her with its sweet venom. She almost couldn't bear it...the calls on the wind were louder, much louder now. It was as though Max was outside...

"[...stop with your lies wind! I just want peace...]"

Max suddenly turned to the direction of the cave. He could have sworn he heard Rhinn's voice coming from it...he started running towards it. He couldn't stop himself if he tried...he just had to find out if it was really her. Approaching the cave, he called out to her while shining his flashlight into the cave's maw. He was about to just give up as no response came when suddenly he heard a loud yet low growl come from the cave. He froze on the spot. Of all the rotten luck, he probably stumbled upon an Ursarang den.

"_This is the end for me it looks like,_" Max thought as he shut his eyes, expecting any moment to be assaulted by a crazed Pokemon.

Rhinn groaned. She was nearly asleep when the wind called to her even louder than ever and a light suddenly shone into the cave. So now nature sees fit to deny her sleep with its deceit? She growled loudly, as if warning the light to stop its assault. Slowly she wandered out of the cave, once again growling loudly.

"[So help me, stop your lies nature and leave me in peace or I will find a way to silence you with force!]" Rhinn yelled out loudly, squinting through the light.

Max's eyes snapped open at this. Standing right there in front of him was Rhinn, holding her hands up to shield her face from his flashlight. He was overjoyed at the sight of her. He had nearly thought the worst had happened to her, but here she was healthy as the day she left.

"Rhinn..." Max quietly said.

"[...Max?]" Rhinn answered experimentally.

Suddenly Max couldn't stop himself. He rushed over and brought her into a great hug. It was all so overwhelming for him, to find her like this...so much so that he felt tears build. At the same time, Rhinn was shocked. She had never expected him to come looking for her, much less act this way when he found her. She felt her own tears gather as she remembered the good times. However, she also remember what happened that week ago. With a great heave she pushed him off of her.

"[No! You...you stay away. You've already broken my heart once, don't tempt me again,]" Rhinn yelled as she ran back into the cave.

Max ran after her. There was no way after coming all this way that he'd leave without apologizing to her for that day. Soon they had reached the back of the cave where Rhinn was backed up against the wall. Max tried to come closer but she yelled for him to stay back. He couldn't take it anymore. Right there, he dropped to his knees and broke down, his sadness breaking him until he was just a blubbering mess.

"Rhinn...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," Max managed to get out between sobs.

Rhinn was taken aback by this. Max was crying...and saying sorry? Could he really be...

"[Why are you apologizing to me for?]" Rhinn asked with a stern tone, "[You said it yourself that it was a mistake, and it was true. That night should have never happened.]"

"I...I was a fool. Even when...when I was drunk...I wanted it too. I realize...that now," Max whimpered, still sobbing, "I didn't mean...what I said. I...I love you Rhinn. I can't bear...for us to...be apart."

Rhinn softened when Max said this. He...he loved her. She walked over to his curled form and brought him into an embrace. After all that, she just couldn't stay mad at him.

"[Shhh Max...its fine. I forgive you,]" Rhinn softly cooed to him, "[We all say things we don't mean...I should also apologize. I said some pretty mean things to you too. I'm sorry.]"

That was all Max needed to calm himself down. It was like his sadness was lifted from him. He dried his tears on Rhinn's fur and looked her in the eyes. He knew it, he knew when he looked into her eyes...he wanted to go through with becoming her lifemate. Even it that first time technically didn't count, maybe this time...sniffling slightly, he decided to go for it.

"You know...if you still want to be my 'lifemate' I'll be happy to accept this time. Nothing influencing me, this time is my true feelings," Max said, managing a smile.

Rhinn inhaled sharply. Max actually wanted to become her lifemate, but what of his family? He said they'd not accept him.

"[What about your fam-]" Rhinn was about to ask but was silenced by a kiss from Max.

Rhinn melted into the kiss, her heat telling her that it was time. She wanted to become his lifemate as much as he did her. They explored each other's mouthed for more than a full minute, each of their tongues dancing around each other. He was the first to break though, since he had something to say.

"Don't worry about them. I've already asked, they're fine with it," Max said with a chuckle, "Turns out...it runs in the family."

This made Rhinn chuckle. Ran in the family? That must be some story to share, but for another time. Now there was more...pressing issues to attend to.

"[I bet it does...now its time for something else that ran in the family to appear,]" Rhinn said seductively.

Max took the hint and began to undress. He had a rather toned body, considering his travels around Isshu, and he wasn't that bad looking either. Of course, Rhinn could care less about that at the moment. Once his shorts came off, her prize came into view. His member was at attention already, witching and throbbing, standing at a full seven inches. Everytime she saw it, it filled her with wonder. Every second she eyed it the wetter she became, already imagining how it'd feel inside her.

However, Max had other idea's than to cut straight to the chase. He was in his full mind this time, and he planned to enjoy every minute of this. He drew Rhinn close before bringing her into another kiss. Tenderly, he used his hands to explore her body, feeling every curve and contour of her vixen form. Eventually, his hands wandered up to her fluffy mane and worked their way under it. Once there, they quickly found her breasts, kneading and caressing them, occasionally pinching and rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefingers.

This made Rhinn moan and gasp into the kiss. When Max was drunk, he had never been this active with his hands. Even in the dark, illuminated only by the faint side glow of the flashlight on the ground, they seemed to know exactly where to go. Every touch sent shivers down her spine, though they were good shivers. They broke the kiss for air before Max's hands began to wander once again. This time, they found her sensitive sex, now engorged and dripping. He took his fingers and gently rubbed along the outside, tracing her slit. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Now Rhinn was the one to make the next move. She had heard of a thing called a "Sixty Nine" from Neil during the party, but didn't get to try it that night. It was the perfect opportunity. With all the grace that she's known for, she gently pushed Max down until he was laying on his back. She then crawled over him until his dick was inches from her face. Max knew what to do from here, bringing his face up to meet her muff. He gave it a lick to sample her flavor. She tasted like mangoes, one of his favorites, and gave another few licks to get more, eventually plunging his tongue inside while rubbing her engorged clit.

Waves of pleasure washed over Rhinn as Max did his work in the back, so she shakily decides to do the same to him. She gave the tip a lick, catching his leaking pre on her tongue. It was slightly salty and it tasted good. She brought her mouth down on the shaft and began to suck at it like a baby would its mothers tit, wrapping her tongue around it and massaging it. She wanted more of this salty delicacy and she would have it one way or another. This also had the desired effect on him, each suck making shocks of pleasure tear though him.

Max knew he couldn't keep it back much longer at this rate so he redoubled his efforts on his end. He licked everywhere with his tongue, focusing on her sensitive spots and using his fingers to do so when he was focusing on her clit. Soon she moaned loudly as her orgasm took her, making her spray her nectar all into his mouth as her vagina contracted around his finger. As he lapped up what he missed he couldn't hold back either. With a powerful grunt he pumped his hot cream into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of this new salty-sweet liquid as it came. Panting, they got off each other.

Even after all that Max's cock was still as hard as ever and Rhinn knew it was time. Crawling away a short bit, she got onto her hands and knees. After that, she wiggled her rump slightly to get his attention.

"[I can't take it any more! Please, take me!]" Rhinn pleaded as she waved her sex in front of him.

At once, Max crawled over to Rhinn and, grabbing her rump, brought his tip to the entrance to her love tunnel. He knew that they've done this once before so he didn't need to hold back. With a great thrust, he hilted himself inside her. This made her gasp. Sure there was no pain, but the feeling of his shaft filling every inch of her was enough to set her off. Once he was settled, he began his rhythm of motion, pulling out and slamming back in. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her, his hands once again finding her breasts.

As Max played with them, Rhinn was in absolute heaven. Every touch on her breasts and thrust of his hips sent bolts of pleasure through her from every direction. She needed more if she was gonna have the release she craved.

"[Harder! F-Faster! I need this!]" Rhinn ordered as she felt the waves wash over her.

Max obliged and picked up his pace. Soon he was pounding into Rhinn like a jackhammer, making their bodies vibrate with every impact and sending muffled slaps resounding through the cave. He won't be able to hold out much longer with the way her cunt is twitching around him. He straightened back up and again grabbed hold of her rump to pull her back into his thrusts.

"[It...its too much! I'm cumming! AAAAAAH!]" Rhinn cried out as her release took her.

Suddenly Rhinn arched her back in orgasm. She was seeing stars as her pussy clamped around his member, convulsing and milking it for everything its worth. It was all it took to send Max over the edge as he plunged as far as it would go. With a loud yell he shot his seed deep within her, filling her womb with his potent spunk. It was about a full minute until he withdrew himself from her quivering body, his limp member falling from her crevice.

Unsteadily, Max grabbed the flashlight, redressed, and pulled Rhinn up. She laughed as she rose to her feet and into his chest. Arm in arm, supporting each other's wobbly legs from their recent act, they talked and laughed all the way home like nothing ever happened. After all, they were now lifemates.

-(Time Break)-

It was about two weeks after their time in the cave and Max decided to visit his parents with Rhinn. He figured that they should have the honor of meeting the one he'd spend the rest of his life (or her life anyways) with. They greeted them both at the door, allowing them to enter. They had a lot of interesting conversation, Rhinn most of all as Max's parents were curious about her. She was equally interested in them, seeing as how they were technically her parents too now that she was Max's lifemate.

The conversation and play went on for a good while, with even Mrs. Bennett's Lopunny and Mr. Bennett's Golduck getting into the talking. Eventually though things dialed down and Rhinn thought it time to break the news to Max. She separated him out from the crowd and pulled him into the privacy of another room.

"Eh? What is it Rhinn? We were just getting started on discussing how Milotics change so radically in their evolution," Max said happily.

"[I've been thinking on how to tell you this for a week but its best if I just showed you,]" Rhinn said.

"What? You're not making sense," Max said confused.

"[Explore me with your hands like you did in the cave,]" Rhinn ordered.

"I-I don't think this is the time or the place for that," Max said with a blush.

"[Just...do it please?]" Rhinn asked embarrassed.

"If you say so..." Max said, trailing off as he got into position.

Gradually, Max traced his hands along Rhinn's figure, starting at her neck. He then followed a path around down her back, gripping and rubbing as he went. He got to her waist and rump, massaging and kneading her rear causing her to gasp. He then went back up and started again, this time going down her front. Tracing again, he worked his way down through her mane and caressed her breasts, again illiciting gasp from her. Odd...they felt larger than they did back then.

Max put it out of his mind as he started up again, his hands falling down Rhinn's sides. They came back around front and suddenly he stops. Around her lower torso, about midway, he found something curious. He focuses there, caressing the area gently. There was a definite bulge forming in this area. Lightly, he pressed into the area as he rubbed. He could just make out the outline of one...no two shapes. They were oblong in nature...almost...like an...egg! At once, his face lit up in a smirk.

"Does...does this mean what I think it means?" Max asked, holding back excitement.

Rhinn merely nodded. Max then gathered her up and brought her into a kiss. Upon breaking from the kiss, they quickly darted back into the room with his parents. They were gonna tell them together. Its not every day that the impossible happens. Max's parents...were gonna be grandparents to twin Zoruas! Once the Meowth was out of the bag, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, as well as Golduck, gathered around Rhinn, taking their turns asking about the kids and prodding her gently.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Bennett's Lopunny sat out of the gathering. Slowly, she turned up her eyes to the ceiling and smiled. Somewhere in heaven was Max's grandfather, Jerry, looking upon this scene and laughing his ass off.

"He really is like you...isn't he father," Lopunny said quietly to herself, as if expecting a response from nowhere...

THE END

* * *

A/N: Oh dear god its finally finished after weeks of procrastination. Hnnnnng, I don't know how I did on this one since I finished it at 6AM. Story wise I'd say its my best yet, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Remember...read, clean, THEN review. Proper keyboard care is important!


End file.
